Trouble At Sapienza
Trouble At Sappienza [Cue Diamond is Unbreakable OST - The Stardust Man Appears] Sapienza -- a small, quiet town of the Amalfi Coast of Italy. With great ice cream, local and fashion shops, and waters more blue than the sky, this is undoubtedly one of the best vacation spots in the country... outside of the few "incidents" that have happened over time. On multiple occasions, there have been assassinations, corrupt politics with ties to the mafia, massacres of entire sections of the town, and even development and transport of bio-weapons. And in the center of all of these, is a man with a barcode on the back of his head. Known by few, he is gone by as Agent 47. This is where we start our story, with the first time he came to this town. If he intends to resolve an incident or create the first of many, it is not known, even to him... until now. "Welcome to Sapienza, Agent 47", said Diana Burnwood over a recording, "Today the ICA Board wants to test you further on how well you can push yourself in these contracts. Today, you will be hunting two elusive targets. Recently, the leader of the gang, Passione, has come out of hiding and revealed himself to be a young man known as Giorno Giovanna. It is suspected that Giorno is not the true boss and in fact usurped the former. Our clients are another gang whose ties were broken off after Giorno's reveal and as revenge, they want him killed. He has come to Sappienza, along with his second-in-command, Guido Mista, to recieve information about a narcotics team within Passione they are searching to kill. Your contract is to locate Giorno and Mista and eliminate them before they leave the city. Reports have stated that Mista has tetraphobia, a fear of the number four, and that Giorno has a hairstyle similar to chocolate cornets and has a fondness of pudding. Also, there are rumors that both of them have strange combat abilities, Mista's being able to change the trajectory of any bullet he fires, and Giorno being able to hit anyone from a distance without lifting a finger. Use this information to your strategy. I have full faith in you. Good Luck, 47." *Click* Agent 47 pressed the pause button on the CD player and got up from the bed in the ICA Safehouse. He grabbed a kitchen knife, an explosive golf ball, and his signature pistol, the AMT 1991 Hardballer, also known as "The Silverballer", just in case. As he spun the locked pistol around his finger, he made his way out of the secure confines of the safehouse. He then strolled through main square to reach the chapel and entered without detection. Upon reaching the basement, he was greeted by the Agency Pickup crate placed there in preparaion for the mission. He went to the crate to grab the weapon he specifically requested for this mission: Seiger 300 Ghost, a rifle with a silencer and extended sight, perfect for long range. With this, no supernatural power could complicate his objective. He made his way to the balcony with a bird's eye view of the whole city. Category:Mass Calamity Story Category:Story Including Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Category:Story Including Undertale Category:Story Including Hitman Category:TheNeolancer